Not so Charmed
by AliceInFictionLand1
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe, have just found out that they are witches. Trying to juggle magical powers and a social life is hard enough, when Prue is turned into a Banshee and, while trying to find a way to cure Prue, Phoebe and Piper are attacked by a Spider Demon, who takes Piper. Will Phoebe be able to save her two sisters? Or will The Charmed Ones be broken up?
1. Chapter 1

Prue laid in bed late at night, her mind was still buzzing from the events of the day. She had tried to avoid Andy since she knew keeping such a big secret was sure to put a dent in any relationship and her secret was huge, she was a witch, it was a secret she hadn't shared with anyone but her two sisters, Piper and Phoebe, who were also witches. 'The Charmed Ones' was what they were called, according to _The Book Of Shadows_. Since the moment they discovered their powers they'd already had to battle a few Warlocks and a couple of Demons. They all had different powers, Piper could freeze time, Phoebe got premonitions and Prue had the power to move things with her mind. But anyway back to Andy, they had had make-up sex a couple of times but only to break up once again. Prue knew she loved Andy and that he was the one for her but she didn't know how to handle a relationship and being a witch. Today confused her even more, Andy had told her he wanted to be with her and he would wait until she was ready but then Prue had seen him out with his ex-wife. Having dinner with his _ex-wife. _If Andy really was waiting for her then why would he be having dinner with his ex? Prue still felt like crying but she couldn't, she was the tough one, the strong one and the oldest, which meant she had to not wallow around in sadness but help save more lives from Warlocks, Demons and whatever other monsters that were out there. She wouldn't, _she couldn't_, think about this right now she had to sleep. Prue closed her eyes and dozed off into a restless slumber.

"Where is my dress?" Piper's voice was filled with annoyance. It was early morning and Piper was going on a lunch date in 2 hours and the dress she wanted to wear, Phoebe had borrowed last week and hadn't returned.  
"umm I think I put it in the wash" Phoebe said, busily looking through _The Book Of Shadows. _  
"When did you put it in the wash? You borrowed it last week, it should be clean by now" Piper ran to the laundry room to look through the basket, Phoebe followed still with her nose in the book. "And anyway, why are you looking through the book?"  
"huh?" Phoebe looked up as if she had forgotten Piper was there. "I'm trying to study the book so I will be ready for when the next Demon-slash-Warlock attack"  
"Well if I don't find this dress, you will have to prepare for a Piper attack" What annoyed Piper the most was that Phoebe always borrowed clothes and never returned them.  
"Listen Phoebe, I told you I don't mind if you borrow my clothes, I just want them back please" Piper gave up looking through the laundry basket and walked up stairs, she would have to find another dress to wear. Piper looked up at the clock, it was 9:30, so only had 1 and a half hours left, she groaned in frustration, she still needed to decide what to wear, she had to have a shower and then get dressed, decide what jewellery to wear and put on make-up and that was all before she even left the house.  
Piper sighed, even though having Phoebe back here was back, living with her again was going to take some getting used to.

Phoebe sat on the lounge room couch, she had been looking through _The Book Of Shadows_ all morning and all it had done was freak her out even more. There were so many different scary looking monsters out there and the thought that one day they may have to vanquish one of them scared her, even though she would never admit it. She turned the page to see a hideous creature called a spider demon, apparently Spider Demons would remain in their lairs for a hundred years, then it would emerge from the lair to feed on the magic of the most powerful living being they could detect, they would preserve their victims in a cocoon of webs until they were hungry enough to drain their powers. The thought of that happening to her and her sisters, made Phoebe's blood run cold. A loud bang made Phoebe jump, causing the book to fly of her lap.  
"What was that?" Phoebe heard Prue yell, sleepily. Phoebe got up and ran upstairs to the source of the noise. Phoebe and Prue, still dressed in her pyjamas, ran through the doors to the bathroom to find Piper dressed in a towel and a frozen...what was it? Phoebe remembered seeing it in the book, it was a Banshee.  
"Piper, what is that and how did it get in here?" Prue asked, keeping calm as usual.  
"It burst through the door just as I wrapped a towel around me, thank god, and it's a…" Piper was studying the creature, trying to come up with what it was.  
"it's a Banshee" Phoebe interrupted. "And shouldn't we leave before it unfreezes?"  
"Good idea" Prue said as she pulled her sisters out of the bathroom and they ran down the stairs. Phoebe grabbed the book from the floor and flipped to the page on Banshees.  
"Banshees are a rare breed of demon with distinctive white hair and a high pitched scream, only audible to dogs and their intended victim, which can burst glass and blood vessels. It kills mortals and turns witches with emotional pain into a Banshee" Phoebe read out from the book.

As Phoebe finished reading she looked up at Piper and Prue.  
"At least none of us are in emotional pain" Piper said, but the fear still showed in her voice. Prue hadn't told either of her sisters about what happened with Andy the other day, neither of them had realised that Prue _was_ in emotional pain, she just didn't show it. Suddenly the Banshee was running down the stairs and towards Prue and before she knew what was happened Piper froze the Banshee again.  
"Prue, are you ok? You didn't even try to use your powers on her" Piper and Phoebe looked at her with concern, Prue realised if they were really going to vanquish this thing, she would have to put Andy out of her mind and help them fight.  
"I'm fine" Prue replied with determination, she wouldn't let Andy break her. "how do you vanquish it?" She looked to Phoebe, who still looked concerned, and she quickly looked down at the book.  
"It says…" Phoebe was interrupted by the scream coming from Prue, she looked up to see the Banshee on Prue with its mouth wide open, most likely screaming the high pitch scream that can break blood vessels. The windows smashed and Piper tried to freeze the Banshee but she was too scared and her powers would work. All Prue could hear was a loud and horrible screech, she tried to block her ears but she was pinned down by the weight of the Banshee. She could feel herself changing but she couldn't stop it happening, she was going to turn into a Banshee.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all over pretty quickly, Prue and the Banshee were gone almost as soon as Prue had been attacked.  
"What just happened?" Phoebe asked, confused.  
"Prue just got taken by the Banshee" Piper, also confused, stated. "But it seemed like she could hear the Banshee, but that's impossible, right? I thought you said that only the intended victim could hear it and only if the victim was in emotional pain"  
"That's what the book said" Phoebe replied, looking even more confused. Now that it was all over and the Banshee and Prue were gone, it settled in Prue was taken by a monster and they had to save her. Piper was scared, Prue was the oldest and the leader, she always told them what to do in these situations.  
"What are we going to do?" Piper asked, breathing heavily, she wanted to faint but she knew she couldn't, she had to stay alert for Prue's sake. Phoebe must have been able to tell that Piper wasn't well so she said in a steady voice, "Piper, here is what we are going to do, we are going to look through the book and see if we can find out any more about Banshees while you go and rest, you don't look well". Piper didn't feel well either but she wasn't going to say that, the truth was that she hadn't been feeling well for a while now and she kept feeling nausea and vomiting but she hadn't told her sisters, how could she? They were always battling demons and warlocks and whatever other monsters that wanted to kill them. And anyway, it was most likely the flu or something like that, she had a nagging suspicion but she didn't want to even think about that. She was just about to argue with Phoebe when a big roll of nausea came over her and she ran for the bathroom and vomited, she heard Phoebe's voice yelling out to her in concern but she couldn't hear her over the sound of vomit.  
"Piper, oh my god, are you ok?" Phoebe came and help Piper wash her mouth and herself off.  
"Yeah, I think it's just the flu" Piper let Phoebe lead her to the couch and sat down.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Phoebe still sounded concerned.  
"I'm sure but just to put your mind at ease I'll lay down for a little while" Piper wasn't usually one for doing as others said but she felt really sick and didn't want to vomit again.

Phoebe picked up the book, her mind still on Piper, Phoebe hoped she would get better soon, she couldn't go up against the Banshee by herself, and she needed Piper's freezing powers. Phoebe found the page on Banshees and quickly scanned it, according to the book, the only way that Prue could turn back into a human is for her to express how she truly feels and the reason behind the emotional pain she is in. If only they knew, Phoebe hadn't even known Prue was upset, she felt like such a bad sister. The loud ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts.  
"I'll get it" She yelled to Piper as she grabbed the phone and said hello.  
"Phoebe? It's Andy" Andy voice sounded sad and desperate.  
"Oh hi Andy, umm Prue isn't here right now" Phoebe wasn't in the mood to make up some lame excuse.  
"She isn't?" Disappointment filled Andy's voice.  
"I'll pass on a message for you if you want"  
"Ok can you tell her it isn't what it looks like, my ex-wife and I were having dinner _as friends_ and nothing else I promise"  
Phoebe was surprised, to say the least, she hadn't even known Andy had gotten married, let alone divorced. But this was no time to let Andy know Prue hadn't told them, "Ok Andy I'll pass it on but I have to go now, bye" she hung up, feeling like she was much closer to getting Prue back, she now knew the reason behind Prue's sadness.

Piper woke up, still lying on the couch, and with a major headache, when had she fallen asleep?  
"Piper, I found her!" Phoebe ran into the lounge room and almost sat on Piper.  
"What? You found Prue, where?" Piper was confused from her little nap and was now trying to wake herself up properly.  
"No not Prue, I found the Banshee, which guess is the same thing if Prue is still with her and I found out why Prue was in 'emotional pain', she had caught Andy and his _ex-wife_ having dinner together and she was really crushed because I think she may love Andy" Phoebe babbled on.  
"Wait, what? Andy was married" Piper interrupted.  
"Yeah he _was_ but not anymore and I know how to turn Prue back but it may take us some time considering that Prue isn't one to express her emotions, especially in front of us" Piper's mind started to wander as she let Phoebe continue, she could swear she heard a noise just outside the house but she wasn't sure. There it was again, she knew that sound and if it really was what she thought it was them she better warn Phoebe.  
"…then all we have to do is..."  
"Stop, Phoebe, do you hear that?" The rustling noise was becoming louder and before Piper knew what was happening, a pale girl with dark hair, bright red eyes and long nails, came bursting in through the door. Piper suddenly felt herself being covered in a sticky, white, stringy substance and saw a look of horror on Phoebe's face as she tried to fight of the girl but it was too late, Piper was completely covered in the white string and felt herself being pulled away.

Phoebe tried to stop the Spider Demon, she had recognized it the moment it had come into the house, but she couldn't and now Piper _and_ Prue were gone. Phoebe knew she wasn't strong enough to save them, she was the only one without a physical power, and the power of premonition wasn't exactly going to get rid of the demons. Phoebe wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't, she would have to go after Prue first since she was closer to finding her than she was Piper and once she saved Prue, she knew together they would be able to save Piper.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe continued to frantically look through _The Book Of Shadows_ but she didn't find anything but the same information she already knew. She turned the page and became excited when she found a spell that would help her find the Banshee. She quickly read through it and realised this spell would turn her into a dog, dogs were the only ones (besides the victims) that could hear the Banshee screams.  
"I'm going to be turned into a bitch" Phoebe said giggling at the joke even though she didn't find it funny at all. She was inwardly freaking out, her sisters were on the verge of either being killed or turned into a monster forever. She knew she had to stay calm or she wouldn't be any use to anyone and she wouldn't be able to save her sisters. Phoebe thought back through all the things that had happened since they had gotten their powers. They battled a Warlock named Jeremy, who was also Piper's boyfriend, they had to vanquish a demon named Stefan, who sucked the life out of his victims to stay young. Phoebe would have been one of his victims, if it hadn't been for her sisters who came just in time to rescue her and help her defeat him. They had all been pretty close to death ever since they became witches but Phoebe still felt it was worth it, they also saved heaps of innocents. Remembering all the lives they had saved together as the Charmed Ones made Phoebe decide, she was going to do the spell and turn into a dog (a bitch, Phoebe thought with a nervous giggle).  
"The piercing cry  
That feeds on pain  
And leaves more  
Sorrow than it gains  
Shall now be heard  
By one who seeks  
To stop the havoc" Phoebe took a deep breath before finishing off the spell.  
"That it wrecks"  
Phoebe swore that she saw a flash of lighting and could feel herself transforming, mutating. Suddenly she was closer to the ground and she could smell everything, everything was just louder. It worked, Phoebe thought, now I have to go find Prue.

Piper woke up feeling a bit disoriented and dizzy, the nausea was fading but she still felt sick. Where the hell am I? Piper wondered looking around. She tried to move forward and realised her arms and legs were trapped somehow, probably tied up. Piper tried to down at her legs but everything looked groggy and as soon as she moved her head she felt like vomiting, this is the worst time to get sick, Piper thought as she took deep breaths to keep herself from vomiting. The breaths made her feel a lot better and her eyes weren't as groggy, she could actually see now. She looked down again and saw that her legs were stuck to the wall with white sticky stringy and_ defiantly_ strong stuff, she couldn't move at all, no matter how hard she tried. As she was pulling her arms forward, desperately trying to free herself, footsteps sounded nearby. They were coming closer, and from the darkness emerged a pale, black haired and red eyed girl, who was looking at Piper like she was a tasty meal. Piper's first reaction was to freeze her but she couldn't, her hands were still stuck. She closed her eyes and hoped that Phoebe was able to find Prue and that they were both safe. She felt vomit threaten to escape her mouth and she realised she could not escape it, she might be…pregnant. She cringed at the word, it had only been once that her and Zac, the guy she had been seeing for about two weeks, had sex but once must've been enough. Piper didn't know for sure if she was pregnant (she would have to take a pregnancy test when or if she got back home), but she had a strong feeling that she was. The frightening red eyes of the demon girl continued to stare at her, not coming closer just staring. Piper realised now that if she was pregnant, she was now responsible for not just her life but her baby's as well.  
"I won't let her get you" Piper whispered quietly, looking down at her stomach. The demon put her hand out and Piper could suddenly feel her body being wrapped with stickiness, she looked down slowly, so not to trigger her vomit, and saw that her entire body was slowly being covered in the white web-like stuff that her arms and legs were already covered in. Oh god, what is she going to do to me? Piper asked herself, hoping once again that somehow, someone would save her and her baby from this horror.

It was now night time and Phoebe was still no closer to finding Prue and the banshee, and she was stuck being a dog and not being able to do anything but wait until she picked up the scream of the banshee. She was lying on the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable, she felt herself begin to drift off the sleep when a high pitched scream broke through the air, followed by the barking of many dogs. Phoebe was off the couch and on her feet in seconds, running through the front door and in the direction of the shriek. She followed it through the cemetery to a park on the other side, where she found Andy, by himself, on the phone. The banshee was screaming again and Phoebe was pretty sure, judging by location it had chosen, this banshee was Prue. All Prue had to do to stop herself from becoming a banshee forever was to confront the person who gave her the emotional pain that had caused her to turn into a banshee in the first place, but as a dog, Phoebe couldn't tell Andy to help her or try to get Prue to help herself and not kill Andy. Just as Phoebe had expected, Prue, as a horrible banshee, came from somewhere above and landed on Andy. Phoebe ran over to them barking loudly, hoping to somehow stop Prue. Andy, however, seemed to recognize Prue and lifted her off him.  
"P..Pr..ue, is that..you?" Andy looked confused and amazed. "What happened to you? You what never mind, I've been trying to get a hold of you, I really want to apologize to you about what you saw but I promise you it isn't what it looked like" The whole time Andy was talking, the Prue banshee had stopped fighting back and was listening with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you had an ex-wife, you and I had only just got back together and I didn't want to ruin our relationship, too late for that now, huh? And I promise you, nothing is going on between her and me, we're still friends, that's true but nothing more"  
Phoebe had stopped barking a while ago and was now just watching as Prue stood there crying, she leaned over and as she stood back up, she was Prue again and Phoebe realised she was herself again too. Phoebe ran behind a tree so Andy wouldn't see her, he had already seen enough magic with Prue's transformation.  
"Prue, what just happened?" He was staring at her wide-eyed.  
"I just forgave you" Prue replied, leaning in and kissing him before he could ask another question. As soon as the kiss ended, Prue said to Andy that she had to leave and would call him later, she ran towards the tree Phoebe was hiding behind, leaving Andy walking off, feeling confused.  
"I'm happy to see you back again" Phoebe said, hugging Prue.  
"I'm happy to be back" Prue smiled as they let go of each other. "But there is no time for celebration, we have to save Piper"


End file.
